


National Geographic Presents...

by archiveofthebeast



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofthebeast/pseuds/archiveofthebeast
Summary: Izuru decides to watch a movie.





	National Geographic Presents...

Rays of sun settled gently on the green rug beneath you as you lay back to back with Izuru. He is completely silent, the only idea of his presence is his breathing, the rising and falling of his body against yours. You played with a strip of his hair that came over your shoulder. He didn't argue.

“We should do something,” he says, breaking the emptiness settling in the room.

“What do you want to do?” You flopped over next to him, looking up into his big, ruby eyes. You believed they were eyes full of wonder. He believed they were eyes of a monster.

Izuru stood and sauntered over to the movie cabinet and opened it up. A couple of wayward CDs came spilling out to his feet, adorned in socks and sandals, of course. _Animal Noises of the Rainforest_ and _Kidz Bop 22_. They are both his CDs. He plucks out a familiar green and brown coated disc box, popping it open and showing you the contents.

“Another _National Geographic_ documentary? Didn't you watch that exact same one a few days back?” You came over and took the case from him.

“Yes. And I want to watch it again,” he mumbles, opening the disc player next to the TV, gesturing you to put it in.

You do so, hesitantly. Izuru didn't like a lot of movies. He only really seemed to enjoy these nature documentaries. Any movies with lots of violence were immediately out of the question. Even commercials with loud noises made Izuru leave the room in discomfort. You would have to go upstairs and attempt to coax him back out of the bedroom. He was just about indifferent to everything else. Of course, if it was something you liked, he was alright with it. He wouldn't say how he felt about it. He doesn't talk during the movie, either. He is silent, casting a thousand mile stare at the television, like if he blinks he will miss a lifetime with you. In essence, watching the ‘tube with him was a pain, and definitely only a last resort when picking a date night.

But nature films, something about nature films captured his attention like nothing else. He would watch the brightly colored parrots flit across the screen as frogs on the Amazonian floor hopped by. He was intrigued by this world he had never seen. It was the one thing he could truly tolerate, even enjoy.

You popped in the disc for him and sat down on the couch while you two waited for it to boot. Izuru soon followed you, crawling up onto the couch, and resting his head upon your chest. This was a sacred moment, a moment in which he quietly asked for physical affection. You obliged, rubbing his shoulders and playing with his hair in exchange for the smallest angle of a smile and the tiniest sound of a giggle. Your hands brushed across his scalp, and his scars. You thumbed on them for only a moment. He wasn't self conscious about them. The truth is, he had always just wished to be normal. Those scars, he would say, and this hair, and these eyes, are reminders of who I am not and who I will never be. You always reassured him that he was his own person, that he was incredible and amazing as he was.

The video begins playing with a wide shot of a grassy green rainforest. The subtitles come on and speak the words that both you and Izuru have memorized by now.

_“Millions of years ago, before man, before the ice ages, when the world was warm and humid, forests like these covered much of the earth…”_

Izuru closed his eyes.

You closed yours, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Dishin out another work, less than 1000 words cuz I wrote it past 9:00 PM and guys that's my bedtime.


End file.
